


S'envoyer en l'air

by galoots



Series: Loots Duck Universe (LDU) [9]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Multi, the first chapter is sfw and non-explicit, the same will not be true for the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: The first time Jose, Donald, and Panchito have sex together. Takes place before chapter 4 of Untitled.





	S'envoyer en l'air

            Donald stared at his laptop screen with a glazed expression. This was stupid. This was so stupid. He opened his internet history to clear away the evidence of an unfruitful afternoon. He closed out tabs of _Gosmopolitan_ articles with titles like “15 blowjob tips to make your man go wild!” and wiki-how articles on how to have gay sex. His new relationship had him feeling like a teen again, taking the first stumbling awkward steps into the world of sex.

            It wasn’t that he didn’t know _how_ it worked; Uncle Scrooge’s sex talk had been extremely thorough. Lots of diagrams. It had been informative. And traumatizing. It was that nothing he read or watched made the anxious gnawing sensation in his stomach go away. He didn’t want to fuck this up or make a fool of himself in front of José and Panchito.

            He was the oldest one of the group; he was supposed to be the most experience. But he clearly wasn’t, at least not when it came to men, and the longer he waited to consummate their relationship the more nervous he grew. Not to mention horny.

            There had to be someone he could ask for advice. He ran through the list of people in his life who could help him out. As in all things, Uncle Scrooge topped the list, but Donald was not going to re-open that door. He’d trod that road once before, and he was still trying to forget the sheer humiliation. So Donald went with the next best thing. He opened his messaging app and started typing.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926263018/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926262106/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926256257/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926256247/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926262066/in/dateposted-public/)

Donald’s phone buzzed as he got a notification from another friend.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926257152/in/dateposted-public/)

Goddammit, so much for keeping this matter private.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926256207/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926262021/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926261991/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926263843/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926262898/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926262966/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926262893/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926256152/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926257132/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926263913/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926263878/in/dateposted-public/)

Well, that was weirdly underwhelming, but whatever; Donald had a new message to check.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926263788/in/dateposted-public/)

Donald smiled to himself. His anxiety hadn’t been soothed, at least not totally, but there was no time like the present, right? [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181602721@N05/47926261921/in/dateposted-public/)

Donald turned his phone display off after texting José and Panchito. He had enough time prep some things before the moment of reckoning came upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually sprinkle in jokes into my fics, but I didn't hold back on the jokes this time. I think of myself as a funny person, but its harder to judge that when I'm writing something, and I don't have the person reacting to my joke right in front of me. I hope I was successful.  
> Anyway, chapter two is going to be steamy... and tender. ;)))


End file.
